Beauty is a Privilege
by xKimieee
Summary: Ano sa ano sa! What's your name!" Bright blue eyes stared. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." I whispered. "Eh ! How come I never heard of you!" I smiled. "Thats cause I'm a Nobody." Highschool fic. Pairings; SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, ShikaxIno, NejixTen.
1. Introductin

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

_Beauty, says it all._

**--**

Thick ugly glasses, **Check.**

Baggy sweat pants, **Check.**

Hat, **Check.**

Big hoodie, **Check.**

No jewelery, **Check.**

No make-up, **Check.**

An outcast, **Check.**

Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Thats my name, although not many people know this name. I attend Eternity High, I'm a sophomore. More exactly, a nobody. An outcast. My name has no meaning in my school. And why am I dressed like this ? Let's see shall we ?

--

_I stood out from everyone else, they all looked like regular happy kids._

_It started when I was in 5th grade, 10 years old. Everyone looked normal to me in my eyes, but then I noticed. I was different._

_Pink hair, big emerald eyes, large forehead. Yeah different._

_I have a twin brother, the only different thing about him is that he doesn't have eyebrows, other than that he fitted in. I frowned._

_The kids in my grade level talked about my 'unique' features, and I told my mom. She laughed and said that I was very beautiful with those 'unique' things._

_I frowned. Things started getting louder and clearer to me when one day at school, out for recess, Karin came up to me and insulted me._

_"Oi Haruno, what's up with your pink hair ?! It's hideous!" She laughed, and her 'friends' did too._

_I don't know why but I just started crying. Karin's fierce red eyes narrowed at me. I turned my emerald eyes away from her._

_"Why do people say your pretty ?" She narrowed her eyes harder._

_I was stunned, me pretty?_

_"I don't get it, maybe it's because of your ugly hair, and that big smile you put on, it's annoying."_

_She grabbed a pair of scissors from one of her 'friends' behind her. She sliced it through my long pink hair. I cried louder. She just laughed and held onto the pieces she cut off._

_"There done, it's so short now, it makes you look like a boy!" She laughed, and it was followed by others._

_"Ka-Karin, why did you cut my hair ?"_

_"Well, like I said it's ugly and it's not natural to have pink hair." frowned. She crouched down to my level and flicked my forehead._

_"You really are ugly." She smirked and walked away with her 'friends'._

_I sat there, crying. I didn't want to be different, I wanted to fit in with everyone, I wanted to be normal._

_--_

_"Okaa-san!" I yelled as I stepped into my house. Nothing, no response._

_"Otou-san!" Again, no response. I started to panic. My twin brother, Gaara was there with me._

_I started crying, and he just stared, looking around if there was a sign of anyone left. That was when we both heard a cry. I quickly ran to the source of the noise, my brother followed, we ended up in my parents room, and all I saw was blood._

_The crimson liquid surounded two bodies, and they were my father and mother._

_I cried harder as I hugged my mothers bosy, already I could feel her skin becoming cold. I heard a laugh and me head quickly turned to the person._

_"Little children should stay away from danger." His eyes, were crystal blue._

_My brother held tightly onto me, not wanting anything to happen. The man laughed. I flinched._

_'Such a pretty girl." He smirked and walked towards us. I stiffened._

_"Stay away!" My brother yelled and held on tighter. He just laughed, and kept coming towards us. Until the door was burst open, and a whole bunch of police men came in running surounding the man._

_Through the men I saw our neighbor. She must've called 911. I kept crying looking at both my parents, all dead. I sat there, crying in my brother's arms. This was really not a good day._

_--_

I snapped out of my daze. It's been six years, since I started dressing so, badly. Karin was right. And I remebered my mothers last words, _"Sakura, you're a very beautiful girl with your 'unique' features!"._ But I don't want to stand out, I want to be normal.

I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm a Nobody.

--

AN: Sorry if you don't get it. Kinda confusing ? XD Read and review, I know it's short.


	2. You're Hikari material

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto !**

_I walk by you unnoticed._

--

Recap:

I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm a nobody.

End of Recap.

I tied my hair in a tight bun, and started heading out the door, slipping on my black hightop cnverse. Ipod in hand I walked out of my 'mansion'. Yes, my brother and I are so-called rich. A boy probably a year or two older than me passed by, and I looked up to see those same crystal blue eye. Wait, eye? One?

Yeah, long blonde hair that covered half of his face. I froze, but he can't be the one . . he can't be this young. I sighed and continued walking to school, not looking back.

I finally reached the huge ass school I frowned. Most students were outside, socializing in their own **cliques**. Shall I explain? First one, the most popular clique, Ankoku. _(AN;'Darkness'.)_ Consisted of five boys, including my brother. The names of the other members? Not important, well to me. Their fangirls think otherwise. Number two, Hikari. _(AN;'Light, Dawn'.)_ A small group of girls, three to be exact, beautiful, rich and popular. It may be weird to see that the jocks and cheerleaders aren't the most popular, but hey this is a weird school. Jocks and the cheerleaders came next and following them were, the less important ones.

I stepped inside the school, and just then my cellphone started vibrating. I took it out from my baggy sweats and read the text.

**FROM: GAARA-KUN**

**TO: SAKI**

**TIME: 7:57AM**

**YOU FORGOT TO WAKE ME!**

Oh shit, I thought wide-eyed. I had left my brother asleep, at home when school starts in three minutes. I quickly replied to my brother saying sorry, and headed off to home room. I arrived and I notices that I was the fourth one there. Quickly taking a seat in the back, next to the window I put on my headphones and cranked up the volume to max, zoning out reality from me.

_are you ready?_

_mayonaka MONOKURO na fuukei_

_negatta gokusaishiki no shinshou_

_hiro garu hodo irozuiteku kujaku no hane no you_

_mekuru mekuru hikari no MAGIC mugen no rasen e_

_sora e egaiteyuku kimi e todoku you ni_

_kiseki no youna seiki no SHOW wo_

_egake_

_hibike chihei koete yami wo nuri kaeteku_

_ori kasanaru hikari no naka de kimi to odorou_

_mezame you yume kara sameru yume_

_saa yukou gozen niji no kakumei_

_mieru mono ga shinjitsu nara naze namida wa aru?_

_nagare ochiru kokoro no ura soko de boku wa utaou_

_koe wo tsumui de yuku kimi e todoku you ni_

_yoake mae ni mezame no kane wo narase_

_READY,GO toki wo kakete THROUGH THE DARK ima, tobi tate_

_moeru you na dairin no hana kimi to sakasou_

_NEON no KAKUTERU GURASU koshi no sekai_

_kimi to boku wa tabuu hoka no mono wa iranai_

_sora e egaite yuku kimi e todoku you ni_

_kiseki no youna seiki no SHOW wo egake_

_hibike chihei koete yami wo nuri kaeteku_

_ori kasanaru hikari no naka de kimi to odorou_

_tsukai suteta PROFILE_

_ataerareta namae wo_

Unfortunately my headphones were suddenly yanked away from my ears, and my eyes snapped open from behind my glasses, I looked up to see light jade eyes, it was my brother, Gaara-kun.

"Yo, nii-san." I greeted and put my headphones back on, except lowering the volume.

"Aa." He replied. I rolled my eyes as he took a seat next to me.

The door opened revealing a smiling blonde, blue eyed boy. He entered the room mumbling something about ramen. I sighed, he's Uzumaki Naruto-san, part of Ankoku, he walked up and greeted my brother with a fist pound, and he started rambling about ramen--again. I rolled my eyes, again! This happened almost every day, nothing new no one noticed me, typical. But I had a feeling that today was going to be different.

"You're Sakura right?" I opened my eyes, slightly surprised that Yamanaka Ino, member of Hikari was talking to me, an outcast.

"Aa." I replied, as I pushed my glasses back up, as they were sliding down. She smiled, and I just stared.

"You know, you have pretty eyes." She uhm, complimented me? I furrowed my eyebrows at her, confusion all over my face.

"Uhh, arigato?" I said, unsure of what might happen next.

"All you really need is a bi make-over!" She exclaimed brightly.

I frowned, "No thank you." She jerked her her head back to face me, "Silly, Yamanka Ino the queen of fashion is here to help!" She exclaimed yet again and raised her arms up triumphantly.

"And why are you doing this?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair, waiting for her answer. She smiled geniunly, "Because we, as in Hikari, want you to be one of us." She said confidently.

I gaped, nothing came out of my mouth, my eyes wide, hands gripped tightly on the desk. I was shocked.

"What ?" I stuttered, I was confused to say the least.

"Well, yeah, we need a new member, and every other girl doesn't have a 'Hikari' look. She smiled again, I think her smile is contagious, because the corners of my lips are curling up.

"Uhh I think you've got the wrong person." I replied.

"Of course not, silly! You're the only Haruno Sakura that has pink hair!" I frowned, I think I've been doing that too much lately.

"But I'm a nobody." I muttered.

"That doesn't matter!" she giggled softly, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I smiled, a true one.

"So, you in?" She stuck out her hand, I nodded slowly and shook her hand. Could this be the end of being a nobody?

--

**AN: So, how was it ?! Let me know by R & R ! XD I think this chapter was okay, kind of short. I'll upload the next chpater if you review ! (:**


	3. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto !**

_Maybe if my heart stops beating, it won't hurt as much._

--

Recap:

Could this be the end of being a nobody?

End of recap.

After that whole situation with Yamanka Ino-chan, I turned back and continued listening to my Ipod.

_I know you_

_I walked with you_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you the gleam in your eyes_

_Is so familiar a gleam_

_I know it's true that visions_

_Are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you I know_

_What you'll do you'll love me_

_At once the way you did_

_Once upon a dream_

_Once upon a time I dreamed_

_We'd be together in love_

_Forever once upon a night_

_I was wishing for a never_

_A never ending_

_Once upon a time_

_Once upon a night_

_Once upon a wish_

_Once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_I danced with you_

_Once upon a night_

_There we were wishing this dance_

_Would last forever all the time_

_I hope it's true this vision_

_Is more than what it seems_

_Cause if dreams come true_

_I know what we'll do_

_We'll dance once again_

_The way we did then_

_Upon a dream_

_Once upon a time_

_I dreamed we'd be together_

_In love forever_

_Once upon a night_

_I was wishing for a never_

_A never ending_

_Once upon a time_

_Once upon a night_

_Once upon a wish_

_Once upon a dream_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeeeaahhh_

_Once upon a night_

_I was wishing for a never_

_A never ending_

_Once upon a time_

_Once upon a night_

_Once upon a wish_

_Once upon a loooooove_

_Once upon a dream_

_Once upon a dream_

_Once upon a dream _

But once again, I just got interrupted in my peacefulness, by someone who tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Uzumaki Naruto-san grinning from ear to ear and waving enthusiastically.

"Ano sa, ano sa! What's your name?!" His bright cerulean eyes stared.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." I whispered smiling a bit.

"EH, how come I never heard of you?!" I smiled a bit wider.

"That's because I'm a nobody." I said softly.

"EH?!" He screamed out pulling at his blonde spiky hair. I giggled softly and adjusted my glasses.

"But--but, I just saw you talking to Ino! How could you be a nobody?!" I smiled softly.

"Well, she just offered me to be part of Hikari." I replied, waiting to see what would happen.

"What?!" Then how could you be a nobody?! I'm so confused!" He cried out.

"Ah, Naruto-san don't think to much--"Oh thanks for caring Sa"--you might hurt yourself." I finished and my smile widened as he gaped at me. "Eh, eh Sakura-chan." He stuttered and

cried animatedly. I sighed, today is definitely weirder than the others, I thought. I didn't notice that whole class was filling up. Thirty minutes had passed, and still no sign of our sensei, predictable, because it's just Kakashi-sensei. About only 15 minutes left of class, Kakashi-sensei finally decided to show up. Well, at least something wasn't different, he entered reading that damn orange perverted book of his. My nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Yo, sorry class I'm late. I found this big heavy fish in the middle of the street, and I just had to cook it and--" he was cut off by Naruto-san screaming, "Shut the front door!" He stood up and pointed an accusing finger at our sensei. Everyone just looked at him as if he was crazy, which I'm starting to think is true. Even Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at Naruto-san.

"Dobe." the boy that sat beside him pointed out, that's Uchiha Sasuke, leader of Ankoku. He had navy colored hair, bangs framing on the sides of his face, and it spiked up in the back resembling a chiken's ass. He had a pale complection, and dark cold onyx eyes avoid of emotions. He was really tall, about a head and a half taller than me, considering I was very short, "5'4. His strong arm reached up to grab Naruto-san's shoulder and pulled him down to his seat.

"Idiot." Sasuke-san mumbled out, I heard considering they sat behind me. And what was Naruto-san's reply?

"I wish you'd burn in the opposite of heaven, teme!" he screamed out once again, causing the class to roar in laughter, and Sasuke-san scoffed looking out the window. Naruto looked around the class confused at what they were laughing at. I hid my giggles behind my hand, he looked like a lost little boy.

"Eh, What's so funny?" he twirled his head to each side of the class, even Kakashi-sensei let out a few chuckles. Finally the bell had rang, and I was off to second period. Art taught by Kurenai-sensei, I had both Ankoku and Hikari on this class. I don't understand why they would take this kind of class, but I'm guessing it's because you could easily get an A. As I twisted the door knob, I heard shouting from inside the classroom. I opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing I saw was Naruto-san and Ino-chan were arguing. Oh, you must be wondering why I'm using honorifics with their names? Well, it's just in my nature, that's all. I shut the door quietly and took a seat in the midle row, away from the chaos in the back. Just when I took out my sketchbook, Naruto-san called me, I turned around and looked at them, they were all staring, I narrowed my eyes at them. Oh, let me mention all the members of the two groups.

**Ankoku ;**

Well you already know Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Gaara, there's two other members, one is **Hyuuga Neji**. THe handsome prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. He has long coffee brown hair that he would usually tie at the end, he had snow white eyes and a tint of lavender, odd but I find it beautiful. Neji-san and Sasuke-san usually argue, weird to find that they're close friends.

Next, the last member is **Nara Shikamaru**, a genius, although very lazy. He has dark brown hair and eyes, he ties his hair up every day, it makes him look like a pineapple-head. Every single class I have with him, I find him sleeping, but he gets an A in every class. Odd, but people say Shikamaru-san is a lazy-ass, I agree.

Now on to Hikari's members.

**Hikari ;**

You already know **Yamanka Ino**-chan, with her long platinum blonde hair that she usually put in a high pony-tail, and she has baby blue eyes. With a bitchy attitude towards people that messes with her, she goes by feared by most girls. SHe loves shopping, that's obvious she wears only brand name clothing, and will shop when ever you want her to.

Next, we have **Hyuuga Hinata**, she's Neji-san's little cousin. With dark waist-long indigo hair and the same lavender white eyes. She's quite shy, she stutters in almost all her sentences, even when she talks to the Hikari members. She's the smarts of their group, I noticed how when THe other two members are stuck on a problem, she'd help. I know Hinata-chan because we both work at this cute little cafe, Ai. She has a sweet and kind personality.

Finally, the last member is **TenTen**, no one knows her surname and that doesn't affect her status though. She has chocolate brown hair that she would usually put in two buns, and brown eyes. She's into all the weapons, martial arts. She's the tomboy of the group, with a firey attitude she helps the group with the exercising, I guess.

Well, there you go, those are the last members. Now back to what Naruto-san was saying.

"Ne, Sakura-chan isn't ramen the best kind of food?" He asked grinning widely. So this was what the shouting was all about, I smiled.

"Eh, Naruto-san there's other healthier food than ramen." I replied and saw his face turn into a pout, and I giggled a bit at his childish antics.

"Hmph, I told you Naruto!" Ino-chan shouted.

"Ah, it's o-ok Na-naruto-kun." Hinata-san stuttered as she patted Naruto-san's back as he sulk.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke-san said monotone as he took a seat next to me.

"SIGH This is troublesome." Shikamaru-san yawned as he took a seat behind me and rested his head on the desk.

Neji-san said nothing at all, and took a seat on the other side of me. TenTen-san pulled Hinata-san away from Naruto-san and pulled her into a seat next to Shkiamaru-san.

"Oi, oi I have some announcements!" Ino-chan exclaimed as I turned my head to face her. Everyone had turned to look at her as the stood up clapping her hands to get our attention.

"Let's welcome our newest member, **Haruno Sakura**!" She shouted and pointed at me. I narrowed my eyes, as everyone turned to stare at me, wide-eyed.

"Her?" Neji-san asked as he turned to look at me and leaned back in his chair.

"Hn." Sasuke said closing his eyes and crossed his arms.

Shikamru dozed off. Naruto smiled widely and high-five TenTen-san. Hinata-san smiled warmly.

"So, you know what this means you guys." Ino smiled brightly yet evilly.

The guys groaned and the girls smiled at Ino-chan.

"SHOPPING!" the girls chorused together as the boys snapped their eyes opened and groaned.

I giggled, this could be fun I thought, as I looked at every group member my eyes stopped at Uchiha Sasuke. They're all just like any teenager. I smiled softly at Sasuke-san and he turned and looked at me.

--

**AN: WHOOT WHOOT ! done with another chapter ! SO, if you want mre chpters, R & R ! **


	4. A makeover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto !**

_My heart is a black hole, trying to suck out all the love I had for you._

--

Recap:

_"SHOPPING!" the girls chorused together as the boys snapped their eyes opened and groaned._

_I giggled, this could be fun I thought, as I looked at every group member my eyes stopped at Uchiha Sasuke. They're all just like any teenager. I smiled softly at Sasuke-san and he turned and looked at me._

ENd of recap.

It was just like that, Ino-chan just decided that me Haruno Sakura a nobody get a new make-over. Yes, a make-over. I sighed and followed the big group, walking side by side with my brother.

"Ne, Gaara-nii do I have to ?" I asked poking the side of my brother.

"Aa." He answered, I sweatdrop just one word.

I pouted, "Why can't I just look like this ?"

He looked down at me, "Because, you'll stand out."

I just stared at him, isn't standing out a good thing? I continued following them to their cars, we stopped at this certain part of the drive-way. All the cars parked there was expensive, and beautiful. Of course I thought, they're all rich thats why.

"So who's taking the new-comer?" Neji-san asked pointing at me.

I frowned. "I have a name."

"I will, she's my little sister." Gaara-nii said as he ushered me into his car.

"Oi, Sakura-chan what's your number?!" Naruto exclaimed waving his phone in the air.

I quickly walked out the car and grabbed his phone and entered my number.

"Oooo, give it to me too!" Tenten said running over to me. After exchanging numbers, we were on our way to the mall.

**FROM: NARUTO! YEAH!**

**TO: SAKURA-CHAN!**

**TIME: 3:28**

**SUBJECT: RAMEN!**

**NE, SAKURA-CHAN AFTER THE MAKE-OVER DO YOU WANT TO GO EAT RAMEN?! IT'LL BE FUN!**

I smiled and quickly replied as Gaara-nii turned up the radio.

**TO: NARUTO-SAN.**

**FROM: SAKURA.**

**TIME: 3:30**

**HAI NARUTO-SAN. (:**

_Osanakigoro yume mita mirai yosouzu wa_

_Ima mo iroasezu asayakani mae wo muiteiru_

_Ookikunareru you ni senobishite mita keshiki_

_Toki ni wa kujikesouni naru keredo gutto namida koraete_

_Hitotsu no ookina yume ni mukai hashiri hajimeta_

_Taisetsuna nakama ga iru kara ganbaretanta_

_Tsuyoku ikiru shounentachi yo_

_Hitori janai yuuki wo dashite_

_Tsuki susunda sono saki ni wa_

_Nakama to warai kagayaku kimi ga iru_

_Kore kara aruku kewashii michi wa hikari ni ochita ibara no michi da_

_Yokumo warukumo saisho de saigo douse yaru nara yume wa kanaeru_

_Mimamotte kureru hito no tame ni daisuki na hito ya jibunra no tame ni_

_Ishiki no reberu chou HIGH ni shite kyou mo aruku onore no michi_

_Hitotsu no ookina yume ni mukai hashiri hajimeta_

_Taisetsuna nakama ga iru kara ganbaretanta_

_Bokura ga ima aruku michi wo, takai kabe de fusagarete mo_

_Tomaranai sa buchikowashite, yume ni mukai susunde iku_

_Tsuyoku ikiru shounentachi_

_Hitori janai yuuki wo dashite_

_Tsuki susunde sono saki ni wa_

_Nakama to warai kagayaku boku ga iru_

I love this song, as I sang along a bit and rocking my head back and forth. Gaara-nii often told me that I could really sing, and form a band. But, I declined, there was no one I knew that played.

Finally we reached the mall, and as I stepped out the car I saw everyone waiting at the entrance.

"Ne, Saku you need a haircut first!" Ino exclaimed as she pulled my into the mall.

"Uhh, okay?" I answered as I ran trying to catch up to her.

"I-ino-chan, slow do-down." Hinata stuttered following behind us quickly.

We reached this huge beauty parlor, and looking around I didn't like it that much, the store was pink. Yes, te wall the ceiling, almost all the supplies were pink. And this Sakura does not like pink that much. You're probably thinking a girl named Sakura, with pink hair does not like pink?Well, I just don't.

I sighed as Ino-chan pushed me down gently onto a chair, and ushered one of the hair stylist to fix me up.

"Okay, now all I want you to do is--"

Naruto cut her off, "Shave it all off!"

"NO!" the group chorused, as the stylist took out one of those shaving thingys. Sasuke-san had knocked Naruto-san out, and Hinata-chan ran to help him out.

"Keep her hair long, but layer her hair, to make it look a bit spiky. And cut her side-bangs so she has bangs slanted to the right covering a bit of her eyes!" Ino-chan said squeeling alittle excited. (AN: Thats how my hair looks. XD)

"Alright!" the woman exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as Ino-chan.

I felt her snip the scissors through my hair, and I remembered how Karin had done the same, but I stopped myself from thinking about it. The stylist was snipping away the memories, all the bad memories.

I closed my eyes as she was cutting through my bangs, I felt the pieces of hair fall onto my nose, it tickled I kept my eyes close the rest of the time. I finally felt no more snipping done to my hair, and I opened my eyes slowly, for dramatic affects. Fully open, I stared at my reflection, and I couldn't help but say, "OMG!"

And right at that second the group ran into the store, seeing what had happpened.

"Kawaii!" Hinata-chan exclaimed, surprisingly not stuttering.

"Wow, Saku!" Tenten complimented, clapping her hands.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Ino-chan said jumping up and down, so proud. Everyone else just stared as the girls kept rambling on about how I looked. THe guys just backed away, pretending not to know us.

I looked back to the mirror, I had to say, I did look pretty. I put back on my glasses, until Ino-chan snatched them away from me.

"You can't wear these anymore." SHe told my holding onto them. She then thanked the stylist for helping and paid. Quickly walking out the parlor, I was once dragged again, this time to a pharmacy store.

"Now, let's look for some clear contacts." Tenten said as she bagan walking down a aisle. After finding contacts, Hinata-chan rushed me into the bathroom, to pop in my contacts.

It looked clear, and felt better than having a thick black glasses on the bridge of my nose. They all smiled as they kept staring at me, and it was really uncomftorable. I walked out the bathroom following the girls into a store filled with clothing.

"Pick out anything my dear, I'll pay." Ino-chan said, winking at me. I nodded slightly and gave her a smile, as I continuously walked around the store.

I stopped looking at one of the shirts on the rack, it was a tight black shirt with fishnet sleeves. I held it up to me, perfect fit. I grabbed it and kept walking around the color black, was everywhere it was my favorite color.

I found a white shirt that had 'Free hugs' on it, and grabbed it immediately I also found a lot of band t-shirts and I couldn't help but just take it. The shirts included Alice Nine, Gazette, Dir en Grey, SID and SuG. I'm a sucker for J-rock bands. I also took some skinny jeans, and new converse.

"I'm done." I said, as I walked up to Ino. I looked around the girls were all trying on clothes, or looking around.

"Hmm .. " Ino said ? as she inspected the clothes I took.

"You're just like Sasuke, emo." she commented. I just stared at her, she let out a sigh.

"Hmph, I just don't like pink." I replied.

Her mouth gapped open. "WHATT?!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"Ne, st-top okay?" Hinata-chan said quietly as she tugged on my shirt.

"You heard me."

"Well, your hair is PINK, and it just covers that wide-forehead of yours!" Ino-chan had yelled back.

I mused, "At least I'm not a pig."

And that was when I felt Hinata tug harder on me, and Tenten-chan running over. I think I might've triggered her.

She had scrunched her nose up, and her eyes flared.

"I am not!"

I giggled, "When you do that, you do." I said as I winked at her. She fumed even more.

I saw from the corner of my eyes, the guys just sat on the benches just talking. While we were still bickering, it felt like we were sisters. I couldn't help but think, _it's a start of friendship._

--

**A/N: DONEEE ! XD R & R . 3**


	5. The new Sakura

Disclaimer ; emoVamped. Doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.

--

_If I was a gun, I'd bang the shit out of you._

--

R E C A P

_"Well, your hair is PINK, and it just covers that wide-forehead of yours!" Ino-chan had yelled back._

_I mused, "At least I'm not a pig."_

_And that was when I felt Hinata tug harder on me, and Tenten-chan running over. I think I might've triggered her._

_She had scrunched her nose up, and her eyes flared._

_"I am not!"_

_I giggled, "When you do that, you do." I said as I winked at her. She fumed even more._

_I saw from the corner of my eyes, the guys just sat on the benches just talking. While we were still bickering, it felt like we were sisters. I couldn't help but think, it's a start of friendship._

E N D OF R E C A P

I paced around my room, my pink hair swayed with every movement.

I wondered what everyone in school would think about my new make-over. Would they still not notice me? Would they hate me?

I was really stressing over what would happen. Gaara-nii thought I was just being stupid.

Could I really change that easily?

I laid onto my red and pink bed and looked up towards my ceiling.

My room's wall was a pale red, covered with floating cherry blossoms as if the wind had blew by.

I had a lot of stuff animals lying around on the floor and on the shelves.

My walk-in closet was filled with old clothes from my other older brother Kankaro, and my sister Temari's.

I never had the thought of wanting to wear Temari's clothes, because well they were just too girly. I wasn't into that stuff, but she told me that one day I'd have to wear it.

Well, she was right. In a way.

Soon sleep had took over, and I slept peacefully waiting for tomorow to come.

_Habataitara modorenai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu_

_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo_

_ima kotoba ni kawatteku_

_michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete_

_kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu_

_habataitara modorenai to itte_

_mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte_

_furikiru hodo_

_aoi aoi ano sora_

_aoi aoi ano sora_

_aoi aoi ano sora_

**(AN: Naruto Shippuuden opening , Bluebird).**

I slamed the silver alarm clock off.I jumped out of bed, and rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

I stripped off my pajamas and turned the shower faucet to warm water and hopped in the tub. 10 minutes later I jumped out and dried myself.

Walking into my closet, I picked out a pair of black shorts, and a blank white tight shirt with a black vest.

Instead of my regular converse, I slipped on a pair of black velvet boots up to my knees. I finished off my outfit with a black scarf, and a wristband.

I ran down the stairs, to see my brother eating a poptart at the counter. I looked at my reflection in the microwave, and fixed my hair a bit.

I ushered my brother out the house, locking it in the process, and jumped into the passenger seat of his black and red lamborghini.

Aa, today I didn't walk to school alone like I usually did. A lot of student's don't know that me and Gaara are siblings, well today they will.

We pulled up to the same parking lot as yesterday.

I opened the door slowly, and stepped out. I heard a loud squel come from the entrance from the school, I turned to see a platinum blonde haired girl run up to me.

"Forehead!" she exclaimed giving me a bright smile.

I smiled back, "Ino-pig!"

"Well, let's go show everyone the new you!" She exclaimed once again, grabbing my arm and pulled my toward the school.

I turned back to see my brother with Ankoku.

He looked at me and smirked, and gave a nod. I smiled back, it was his way of telling me I'll do fine.

I turned and looked at the student's who stared at me. Probably wondering who I was.

Haruno Sakura, the new me.

--

**AN: So, how was it ?! Tell me, so Read and review !**


End file.
